


Daddy

by COSTILLAS



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSTILLAS/pseuds/COSTILLAS
Summary: Liam终于受到了daddy的惩罚。daddy kink ，underage
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Daddy

Liam回到家的时候已经将近凌晨，楼下小巷子里充斥着妓女，皮条客和毒贩收工回家的哒哒脚步声。  
他看见Noel坐在客厅的小沙发上，昏暗中看不出来他是否还睁着眼睛。  
Liam轻手轻脚从他面前走过去，暗自祈祷他只是在沙发上睡着了。  
“站住。”他听见低哑的一声命令。声音不大但是在万籁俱寂的此刻显得足够有威慑力。  
Liam心里一股混着酒精和困倦的无名火，这个只大他十多岁却成了他继父的傻逼凭什么命令他？他讨厌这个莫名其妙出现房子里的男人，很多找茬和反抗的行为出发点甚至只是孩子气似的挑衅。  
记得有天晚上他带着刚从酒吧钓的小伙子回家，从客厅一路亲到房间，而他继父在隔壁房间摆弄他的破烂吉他，随着Liam一声声拔高的尖叫乐声逐渐锐利刺耳，从那一晚Liam就知道，他有其他方法对付他继父。  
面对Noel的命令他头也不回摔门进了小房间，紧接着那扇可怜的门又被狠狠推开，Noel看起来阴沉得好像要下雨，“你他妈又干嘛去了？”  
“还不是就那点事儿呗，傻逼。”Liam翻了个白眼仰躺在床上，身上充斥着酒精和少年的气味。  
他几乎已经想好了即将面对的老套说辞：母亲去世后唯一的监护人、青少年不应该、学校和功课云云。  
他想用枕头蒙住脸，还没来得及抬手，Noel一把将他拎了起来惯在墙上，该死，Liam从来不知道这个老头子力气有这么大，后脑勺磕在墙板上的感觉像石头砸进脑海激起一声巨响，Noel也许也喝了不少，他掏出来，不由分说地塞进Liam的嘴，像使用一个物件一样抽动。Liam像溺水的鱼，在暴力的间隙的急急喘息，蓝眼睛像无际的海。此刻他甚至骂都来不及，因为Noel啃咬着他的脖子撕扯开他的T恤。Neol的唇，Noel的牙齿，Noel头顶的白发，四根还是五根。Liam透过他的肩膀看见窗外街角的一点灯光星星点点，他已经无暇思考黑暗还是光了。  
Noel把他扔到床上，他的裤子早就被拽了下来，腰间还有上一个床伴留下的青紫色掐痕。Noel吻了那块皮肤，引起Liam一阵震颤。  
Noel进入时没费多大劲，他摁着Liam瘦削的肩头，在他颈侧啃咬，他看见Liam的泪淌过下巴。  
“daddy…”他听见Liam轻轻地喊，两个音节在齿间缠绵着发出。  
他扬手一巴掌拍在臀瓣上，紧接着又是一掌，知道红色泛出，Liam羞耻得把头埋进臂弯。  
“daddy的教训不能忽视，记住了吗？”  
Liam的声音从被子里传来有点闷“记住了。”


End file.
